


Angels In Love

by flickawhip



Series: Angels In Love [1]
Category: Charlie's Angels (TV 1976)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Jill and Sabrina have a day together.RP Fic.





	Angels In Love

Sabrina Duncan had always cared about Jill Monroe, even when Jill had left Sabrina had been quick to join her out in her gardens when she had the chance. Jill was often quiet and Sabrina found herself watching her carefully. This time she broke the silence. 

"You okay Jill?"

Jill turned and looked at her, she smiled wistfully.

"Yeah I'm fine.... just thinking and daydreaming."

"You always were a little spacy..."

Sabrina laughed, moving to kiss her forehead gently. 

"What were you daydreaming about?"

"Oh...you know. Life, where I could have been, where I might have been, different choices made different.... Having mad crazy wild sex with you here in this grass."

"Well, whatever happens... you have me.... you always did, second you walked your skinny ass right into cadet school."

Sabrina paused, smiling softly. 

"As to the... other option... I'm not going to turn you down Jilly... if you mean it?" 

Jill smiled.

"I mean it..."

She said softly. Sabrina smiled, kissing Jill softly. 

"Then you'd better get settled..." 

Jill smiled and lay down getting settled in the grass. Sabrina had smiled, moving to slowly untie the girls clothing, her own soon joining it as she set it aside, moving to kneel over Jill, kissing her again. 

"My Jill..."

Jill murred into the kiss. Sabrina had hummed happily, trailing her hands up to cup and tease Jill's breasts. Jill gasped silently and arched up into Sabrina's touch. 

"Mmm, enjoying that are you?"

Jill nodded.

"Bi.... Bite me.... bite my nipples!"

She panted.

"Say please..."

"Please!"

Jill panted. Sabrina murred and obeyed, nipping gently at Jill's breasts, using just enough force for pleasure and not pain. Jill arched and yelped with pleasure. Sabrina smiled and did the same again, keeping her nips light. Jill once more yelped with pleasure. 

"More?"

"Yes please."

Jill mewed. Sabrina smiled, slowly kissing her way down over Jill's stomach. Jill continued to mew. Sabrina soon had kissed her way down to Jill's clit, moving to suckle lightly on it. Jill arched up and mewled. Sabrina smiled and soon began lapping at her. Jill mewled even louder. Sabrina slowly upped her pace. Jill soon came apart.


End file.
